Earth
Earth. It's where we keep our stuff. ---- | continuity = | image = | aliases = Beta 12 C-54 Captain Marvel (2019). This is the Kree Empire designation for Earth. Third Earth Futuristic nomenclature from the ThunderCats franchise. | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = | system = Sol system | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Humans; Atlanteans; Monkeys | poi = Continents; Countries; Regions; Islands; Counties; Cities; U.S. States | 1st = }} Earth is the third planet from the sun in the Sol system in the Milky Way Galaxy. It has one satellite and is traditionally depicted as the only planet in the system capable of sustaining human life. Many resources have ascribed life to the other 8 (or seven) planets in the Sol system, in particular, the planet Mars. In terms of planetary classification, Earth is considered an M-class planet, characterized by an abundance of surface water and an atmosphere high in nitrogen, with oxygen and trace elements. In Sci-Fi In the mythos of Doctor Who, Earth was considered a Level 5 civilization in accordance with Galactic Law up until and including the late 20th century. Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 1) Level 5 civilizations where characterized by dominant life forms of a relatively primitive class who had yet to reach a point in their development where they were recognized by cultures from other worlds. Generally speaking, planets with Level 5 civilizations had yet to master the science of long-term space travel. It could be argued that the fictional history of the Earth began and ended with the Doctor Who franchise. In chapter four of the "City of Death" serial, the alien Jagaroth known as Scaroth came to Earth four-hundred million years ago. His presence on the planet jump-started the world's evolutionary life cycle, ultimately yielding the dominant life forms that exist on Earth today. In "The End of the World" episode of the 2005 Doctor Who revival series, the Ninth Doctor brings his newest companion Rose Tyler 5 billion years into the future to the day that the sun expands and a gigantic solar flare turns the Earth into a cinder. On the TV series Firefly, Earth "got all used up" and was no longer occupied but any of the planet's former major super powers. All of Earth's surviving citizens colonized other worlds, but brought with them many elements of their home planet's culture, including elements of Chinese culture and language as well as fashion and design styles reminiscent of the American southwest. Points of Interest Continents * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Australia * Europe * North America * South America Countries * Australia * England * China * France * India * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * France * Russia * Scotland * Switzerland * United States of America * Wales * Yugoslavia Regions * Eastern Europe * Forbidden Zone * Great Britain * North Pole * Pacific Northwest * Southern Europe * United Kingdom * Western Europe Satellites * Luna Alternate Realities Comics * Earth-One - DC Comics * Earth-Two - DC Comics * Earth-616 - Marvel Comics Notes * In the Canadian/UK sci-fi series Lexx, Earth is referred to as the "Light Zone". * In the nomenclature of the Centauri species from Babylon 5, Earth is known as Beta 12. * According to alien visitor Dick Solomon, Earth is a third-rate planet. 3rd Rock from the Sun: Brains and Eggs * Space mercenary Johner regarded Earth as a "shit-hole". Alien Resurrection (1997) External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:UFP worlds Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Babylon 5 locations Category:DC Universe/Locations Category:Farscape/Locations Category:Mars Attacks! (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek locations